Yukimura Sanada and Zhao Yun One Shot Special
by SilentNinja
Summary: Two posterboys from two Warriors franchise discuss their upcoming TV dramas that will be out next year. Yukimura is more excited to see Sanada Maru, however Zhao Yun not at all that excited with God of War Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun has an interest in Yukimura's exploits at Osaka Castle, Tokugawa 'raccoon' Ieyasu and a certain tragic beauty.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors, Koei does.

A/N: Here's a new crossover fic on Yukimura Sanada and Zhao Yun as they talk about their upcoming TV dramas. I'm currently finishing my 2nd SW one shot fic. I'll make some editing soon just in case there's a mistake.

Yukimura Sanada and Zhao Yun's One Shot Special

* * *

At the Koei building…

Three Kingdoms and Warring States continue to celebrate 30 years of historical gaming. Several characters have their own movies based on them, but two posterboys are about to make their own TV drama debut next year.

"Big brother, it's an honor to have both of our TV dramas coming out in the same year. Yours go first on December this year," Yukimura said with excitement.

"…." The two were walking across the building lobby passing by other characters.

"You don't seem excited with your show. I'm jealous that Yoona plays the role of a love interest. If she were Chacha in my drama….." Yukimura grinned.

"It's just about me falling in love with Xiahou En's daughter and now she becomes Ma Yunlu. I'm not excited about the sudden change of storyline twist. As for Chacha, I've studied a lot about Oichi's eldest daughter. Nothing changed since I died a thousand years ago, people used women for power. I feel sorry for Lady Yodo," Zhao Yun turns face to Yukimura with a stoic look.

"I know…but at least, I was there for Chacha to the end!" Yukimura said.

"Are you two happy dying together to save the fallen Toyotomi regency?" Zhao Yun shot the question at him.

"It's the Way of the Samurai. I know you didn't like how Ieyasu schemed his unification," Yukimura answered.

"He's no different to a certain warlord I've been fed up. You said you met Hideyoshi the day after Chacha became his concubine correct?" Zhao Yun's left eye glance at his younger swore brother.

"Y-Yes…back then I became a hostage in exchange for my father to protect his fief," Yukimura remember the first time he met Lady Yodo.

"Sigh…it'd be nice if that Monkey just leave her as his adopted daughter. I also must admire you have an interesting wife yourself," Zhao Yun then thinks about Zhen Ji's life and compares it with Chacha's. Women as political victims, it's the drags of war and politics.

"She's more of a farmer's wife. Very virtuous and cares about the people, but my heart with Chacha is stronger," Yukimura frowned.

"Well, at least she didn't sting you with a needle," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Huh?" Yukimura gasped.

"Chinese idiom, don't worry haahaha," Zhao Yun never wanted to put his ex wife in the discussion.

"Well, what if Lady Zhen were to be in your drama?" Yukimura curiously asked.

"It will contradict those who believe the rumor of her with Cao Zhi," Zhao Yun returns to his grim, stoic attitude.

"So, only Diao Chan, Sun Shang Xiang, one of the Qiaos with Zhou Yu, and Liu Bei's wives get to be in it?" Yukimura crossed his arms and think about the other women who will be in his drama besides Chacha and his wife.

"Yes, those women are more popular in the novel. Zhen Ji remains…ugh," Zhao Yun stopped walking and lay his back against the wall.

"I know history is not fair with you and Lady Zhen," Yukimura said.

"I'm just depicted a guy who follows Liu Bei and a nobody while Zhen Ji's the usurper's wife whom people blame for the fall of Han Dynasty because her beauty influenced Cao Pi's ambitions," Zhao Yun sighed.

"That's no different to how Lady Yodo and I lived," Yukimura glanced around and sees Kai and Lady Hayakawa waving. He waved the two Hojo ladies back.

"You're truly a chick magnet, Sanada," Zhao Yun grinned.

"It's my father's charm," Yukimura chuckled.

"I will not be surprise if your drama becomes better than mine. Literally, a great historical drama has to have a consistent storyline. The writer just bothering me with a woman of Xiahou clan and call her Ma Yunlu later on," Zhao Yun then sees Ma Chao getting Kanetsugu annoyed with his 'justice' speeches.

"At least, your drama doesn't have Tokugawa propaganda. If they make Lady Yodo villainy again because people think she used me to fight Ieyasu at Osaka for power, I will strike them with my spear!" Yukimura display his spear techniques with his two hands.

"Why do bastards use women in marriage for power…?" Zhao Yun shakes head.

"Lord Hideyoshi needs a legitimate heir. I know it's petty and she doesn't have an option before I came to Osaka," Yukimura shrugged.

"I can't wait to watch your drama. I'm losing interest in my own drama unless something good came out of it…like my Empty Castle against Cao Cao," Zhao Yun rubbed his chin.

"You need not to worry. I'll watch your drama, you watch mine next year!" Yukimura happily told him

"….." Zhao Yun felt his drama will not beat Yukimura's unless something highly rational happens in his drama, not just saving Liu Chan.

"Hey, if they use Zhen Ji in your drama, then it'll be more understandable between your devotion to saving the Han dynasty and her tragic fate at the hands of Cao Pi," Yukimura patted on Zhao Yun's shoulder.

"They did that with Cao Zhi and her dramas still weren't in English…" Zhao Yun said.

"And I get comments in Chinese where people complain about how weak of a main male character Cao Zhi is and how useless Zhen Ji was until she drank from the poison. Now I wonder what kind of romance story on your side would be." Yukimura said.

"A woman torn between her revenge on her father's death and her love sickness with me," Zhao Yun glared at Yukimura regarding to romance in his drama.

"That's nothing compared to what Zhen Ji's going through in her dramas. She's being forced to marry a guy she could barely become committed to his atrocities. At least, Hideyoshi was fair with Chacha until his death…though, he was crazy over the succession of his son and familyr relatiives," Yukimura face palmed.

"It's abit star crossed, but I don't know why she has become Ma Yunlu. Will my fans get used to this romance story?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms and glance at his surroundings again. Zhen Ji is there talking to Oichi.

"A story of love or revenge, it can be romantic from a viewer's perspective," Yukimura said.

"But I don't find it rational…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"I'm sorry big brother…" Yukimura understanding Zhao Yun's disappointment on what the romance in his drama will be, shares the same groomy expression.

"About Chacha again, does she truly love that Monkey?" Zhao Yun asked curiously.

"I don't know…, but I do know she loves her son more. Even as a pawn, she's loyal to the Toyotomi. Had I not chosen to protect Hideyori, then history about me would be very different. Unfortunately, I learned that history wasn't fair to Lady Yodo after I died," Yukimura answered honestly.

"Not even unrequited?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know. She appears in campaigns with him to celebrate and I couldn't read her emotions with the Taiko. Though, she was very loving to Hideyori, that's all I know about her feelings besides myself," Yukimura said.

"Hmmm and yet, he still bothers her to be his concubine because of her resemblance to Oichi," Zhao Yun's interest in the relationship with Hideyoshi and Chacha continues to grow.

"Even my mother can't compare to her mother in beauty…" Yukimura chuckled.

"She is that beautiful. Zhen Ji type beautiful eh," Zhao Yun rubbed his chin.

"These types of women indeed became political tools, but I told you, I was there for Lady Yodo," Yukimura looked at Zhao Yun firmly after uttering Chacha's honorable name.

"Yes..yes that's the best thing about you at Osaka Campaign," Zhao Yun nodded.

"Four games and it's just me out there without Lady Yodo while I'm protecting Hideyori. She is a great influence in the campaign for real," Yukimura said sadly.

"I hope she appears in the next game. Not just that mobile game she was in," Zhao Yun said.

"I hope she wields the nagimata as in Samurai Cats," Yukimura hoped.

"You're really making Kunoichi and Kai jealous," Zhao Yun commented.

"Don't jinx it!" Yukimura made an embarrassingly upset face in front of Zhao Yun's face.

"Hahaha, you truly are a chick magnet Sanada Yukimura," Zhao Yun teased him.

"Is Zhen Ji jealous of Diao Chan and Sun Shang Xiang getting to be in your drama?" Yukimura asked.

"No, but she wish she could be in it as my first love before I joined Liu Bei. Although, I never worried about being single until I learn of Zhen Ji's struggles," Zhao Yun took out his mobile from his pocket and checked new messages.

"Then again, if she goes into your drama, it will contradict the Cao Zhi affair. But why an Xiahou?" Yukimura questioned the choice of a woman of Xiahou clan.

"First of all, Zhang Fei married an Xiahou girl and second I have a friend from Xiahou Clan who tried to persuade me to join Cao Cao after the historical Bo Wang Po," Zhao Yun explained to Yukimura on his ties with Xiahou clan member.

"Your history gets more mysterious the more historians tried to solve your background," Yukimura knows his history has a lot of background covered, but Zhao Yun's remain so blur.

"If they found out I'm friends with Zhen Ji's brother, then they will know why Zhen Ji was a selfless and kindhearted woman. However, Lady Bian covered that," Zhao Yun's life before Liu Bei has many ideas to tie the three kingdoms story together.

"They're making a drama about you with the most incomplete life story out of other three kingdoms figures," Yukimura frowned.

"In 3rd century china, I'm not a popular figure compare to a scholar like Cao Zhi whom people feel bad for his mistreatment and Luo's death. Until the novel exists, I became the most popular Shu general," Zhao Yun said.

"Basically, anyone in the winner's side is more popular than the one on the loser. Yet, I became 'Japan's Greatest Samurai'" Yukimura smiled.

"I wanted to be the greatest hero of the Han dynasty," Zhao Yun bluntly said.

"And Cao Pi ended it leaving you as just a lowly rebel who follows a hypocrite," Yukimura nodded sadly.

"…" Zhao Yun needed not to remind the day Cao Pi came into power and Liu Bei swore revenge on Guan Yu's death. It was the worst day of his life.

"The way we get treated in two different eras, I get the Guan Yu treatment while you get treated like nothing special until the novel exist," Yukimura then waved at Keiji who is with Goemon.

"I'm distrughted by living in a harsher era than yours, Yukimura. An era where people like me weren't the popular type and we don't call ourselves geniuses unless I'm born a noble, but I never told anyone my true background and just help Liu Bei save Liu Xie and Restore the Han Dynasty…until Yi Ling happened," Zhao Yun said.

"I know. If you were in Sengoku period, you may already give Kenshin a run for his money," Yukimura then laughed.

"And Nagamasa too," Zhao Yun added.

"Indeed, Chacha's father too. I'm already a far better man than him," Yukimura smiled.

"What would Chacha think if you said that?" Zhao Yun grinned.

"What kind of question is that? I'm Japan's greatest, even Chacha agrees I'm better than her father," Yukimura urged.

"Hahaha, there you go again, Nobushige. Your knighthood to your devotion with a Sengoku princess," Zhao Yun teased Yukimura again.

"Ugh…seriously, Koei needs to put her in the next Samurai Warriors. With her and Hideyori, my story is complete," Yukimura groaned.

"But not mine…." Zhao Yun quietly thought.

"And they don't need to cut Kunoichi to bring Chacha into the next game," Yukimura uttering Kunoichi's name sounded rough.

"They cut Xing Cai in Dynasty Warriors 6 and now she's barely what she was in DW 5, not flattered with Guan Ping. _Seriously, Koei was trying hard to make Xing Cai x Liu Chan as entertaining as they made Luo for her and Cao Pi,"_ Zhao Yun mentioned one of the worst things Koei did in the Warriors franchise with Xing Cai's transformation.

"I don't want Lady Yodo to end up like that. I mean, wouldn't it be irrelevant for her to not see me exist during campaigns with Hideyoshi?" Yukimura said with worried eyes.

"If Koei is trying hard to give Chacha REAL feelings for the monkey, it doesn't change what I think of their relationship. Using woman for power, she suffered during the Tokugawa's rise right? Nobody wanted her to hold the responsibilities for Hideyori's regency. If they make her as haughty and arrogant as the propaganda depicted, she will be devalued," Zhao Yun said.

"She can't be my antagonist in my drama! I swore to protect Hideyori and save the Toyotomi. Damn it, where's that raccoon right now!? He's to blame for everything that happened after 15 years!" Yukimura prepares to storm into the hall and find Ieyasu, but Zhao Yun grabbed him.

"Woah! It's not just Ieyasu who is to blame, but I blame the Monkey too. It's just bad enough for her to be a concubine by only name because of the whole Toyotomi succession crisis. Calm down…" Zhao Yun let go of Yukimura's arm and the younger samurai took a deep breath.

"Zhao Yun, just how did you go through all that corruption and chaos in 3rd century?" Yukimura asked.

"By staying selfless with humility. Although, I've gotten dark and gritty after Yi Ling…" Zhao Yun grunted after the last sentence.

"What would it be like if they call you China's greatest?" Yukimura asked.

"The world sees people like Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao, as China's greatest, not me," Zhao Yun shot a stern look at Yukimura.

"But with how popular you are right now…." Yukimura urged.

"…..Sanada, I wasn't there for Zhen Ji, Yuan Shao took her. I followed Liu Bei, he broken his promise. I trusted Zhuge Liang, but he trusted Ma Su and loss. I took the lonely road that makes me quite the laughing stock of the era. I'm being hard on myself for these failures and our culture was a disaster back then. You, however, done what I could not. Maybe you are better than me…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"I never fought Nobunaga. You fought Cao Cao," Yukimura couldn't believe what he's hearing from Zhao Yun.

"It was a small battle, nothing interesting to the majority. Zhou Yu led Chi Bi and it's still being celebrated today," Zhao Yun shook his head.

"How could I be better than you, Zilong? You influenced Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. They wouldn't be where they are without you! I only have my father who influenced me which is why I lead Osaka Castle with Chacha!" Yukimura shouted.

"It's the other way with Chinese historians. You know, I'm not Liu Bang or another Zhang Liang compare to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang," Zhao Yun said.

"You're something original! Not a wannabe, people think I'm the Japanese version of you, but that would be Kenshin. If you were a ruler, there's no way the Cao family would abdicate the Han Dynasty!" Yukimura urged again.

"If I had the Will of Heaven; I only have the Will of the People. I'm just a nobody. Not another Liu Bang or Zhang Liang. I'm not even Xiang Yu or Sun Bin. I don't compare myself to Huo Qubing either," Zhao Yun's low self esteem is plaguing his own depression on Shu's failures.

"A modest guy like you is greater than a greedy man who ruins good people!" Yukimura slammed at Zhao Yun.

"….."

"Hideyoshi may have unified Japan until that raccoon stole it, but I'm better than both of those men as a samurai. I don't need the whole world to make Chacha happy, I just be there for her, fight like a truth samurai who will die for its lord and not for profit. Protect the weak and resist the strong," Yukimura crossed his arms.

"I saved the boy who ruined a nation…how does that make me greater?" Zhao Yun glared at Yukimura.

"You never ruin good people," Yukimura uttered.

"What if I remain with Yuan Shao and…no, that won't change. I've been suspicious of Yuan Shao's intentions that would threaten Liu Xie's position and Yuan Shao's soldier were committing crimes against the people. Zhen Ji would still be married to someone who isn't interested in her," Zhao Yun thought.

"Even if Chacha became my concubine, the issue with the Toyotomi succession still remains a serious problem and the raccoon will still rise after the Taiko's death. Tokugawa's rule is like a huge trunk that won't stop growing. The raccoon's will to wait is stronger than Nobunaga's Ambition to move Japan forward. I knew about Ieyasu's intentions to rule the land from the beginning with my father," Yukimura stated.

"Just like Cao Pi did to become Emperor…." Zhao Yun murmured.

"Come on, Zilong! You're the number one character! You got a drama coming out along with mine this year!" Yukimura tried to cheer his Chinese rival up.

"Here's to the man who made Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang relevant. I never wanted anything, but restore the Han dynasty by being righteous. Although, I'm worrying too much about my Lady's legacy," Zhao Yun slowly raise a weak smile.

"That's Wei's problem, not Zhen Ji. They ruined her, she was a good person," Yukimura said.

"….."

"It was never your fault. Your fate was a soldier, her fate was a woman. Japan was no different. However I wish people stop getting the wrong idea about Chacha's decision to become Taiko's concubine. That monkey never got over her mother," Yukimura smiled.

"Using women for power…" Zhao Yun groaned.

"It's not her fault that no one was there to support her except Mitsunari, Otani, Ukita, Yoshinaga, and later myself. We want to keep the peace in Japan and that raccoon was the one who wanted power. My drama will retell it with the history of my clan and my connections in Shinano. How come I'm the more prideful guy compare you? You're my elder, Zilong, my inspiration!" Yukimura bowed to Zhao Yun, honored to be on the same cover with The Man.

"You're right, Yukimura. And thank you, my friend," Zhao Yun did his bow.

"You're Zhao Yun, the number one popular character. Show some pride!" Yukimura patted him.

"Heh…" Zhao Yun grinned weakly.

"Nobushige," a female's voice was heard. Yukimura turns to see the girl he's been waiting to introduce to Zhao Yun.

She appears wearing an angelic kimono and her brown hair flowing down like a spring on her back. She bears the resemblance of Oichi, but with her height and width 's based on her 100 Min Sengoku Musou design.

"Lady Yodo," Yukimura greeted.

"I told you to just call me Chacha in familiarity, we're canon now and we're still celebrating 400 years of the Siege of Osaka Castle. I'll never forget how foolish I am to fall for that cannon threat…." Chacha gave Yukimura a cold stare.

"Hahaha, right! Zhao Yun dono, this is Chacha, the tea princess," Chacha was also referred as the tea princess due to her way of serving tea.

"It's a pleasure to see such a rare flower from the rising sun. You are Oichi's daughter after all," Zhao Yun bowed.

"So chivalrous, I always like that in a man. Unlike the monkey, he's crazy and I have a hard time arguing with him over things. How could Nene see such a guy before I decided to help him get a heir?"Chacha said.

"That's understandable. Well, Yukimura I'm going to take some time alone. Will you excuse me, both of you and enjoy your Siege of Osaka celebration," Zhao Yun smiled and excused hisself from the couple.

"All of sudden? I wanted to know more about him. So what were you guys talking about?" Chacha asked.

"We were talking about our upcoming TV drama. He's not totally excited about it," Yukimura watches Zhao Yun leave.

"Hmmm, we've been in so many taiga dramas and always get excited about it. Even the ones we were portrayed villains…" Chacha sighed at the villain part.

"History is not fair with Zhao Yun, Chacha," Yukimura told her.

"Oh…I know how that feels," Chacha frowned.

"So...shall we go into the Samurai Warriors meeting room and join the others on Samurai Warriors 4 Empires discussion?" Yukimura mentioned her about the latest Samurai Warriors game.

"How about enjoying some time together with just the two of us celebrating the Siege of Osaka please? I don't want to go back to arguing with my mother and that Monkey over and over on why I became his concubine," Chacha begged her hero.

"How am I going to deal with Kai and Kunoichi if they found out I'm with Chacha?" Yukimura thought in a humorous.

The two went to get lunch together not noticing Kai and Kunoichi were still bickering at each other over Yukimura at the hall north from them.

The leading posterboys dramas God of War Zhao Yun and Sanada Maru will be out early next year.


End file.
